Stage of Broken and Fulfilled Dreams
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: This year, the World Cup will be held in Brazil, but, we shall not never forget the struggles of many countries to achieve their dream, or those who has their dream destroyed in the qualifier. This is the story of some Nations in their struggles to achieve the World Cup dream. First Chapter: Iceland.


**Hi! I'm Darky! Well, you see, as someone who live in a country that loved football really much even though our team has never made it to World Cup since 1934, I'm a very huge fans of football. So, this is the story of the Nations in the World Cup 2014 Qualifier!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN HETALIA OR THE DATA SHOWN BELOW.**

**Iceland: My Fairy Tale.**

Iceland sighed as he saw that his country is placed in the 6th Pot of 6.

Well, what did he expect? He was in the bottom of group in the last World Cup Qualification, and he only won once in the European Cup Qualifier...

'Ah well, it's very stupid of me thinking that maybe I could made it to World Cup... Then again, I'm always the odd ball of the Nordics, all of the other Nordics has at least made it to the play-off of an International competition...wait... oh, Finland has the same fate with me...' Iceland thought miserably.

He looked up at the giant screen that show with who he will face against.

Norway, Switzerland, Slovenia, Albania, and Cyprus.

'Oh great, brother and Vash must be very happy to have someone to be their goal fodder...' Iceland thought.

As the event has finished, he prepared to go home, and maybe have some salmiakki.

But later, when he hear Norway's coach comment about the group they were in, he almost burst out laughing due to just how true his words are.

"Things could have turned worse for us, even though getting Cyprus and Iceland out of pots five and six will make it a tricky group. Iceland is like the annoying little brother who loves getting one over his older sibling..."

Iceland didn't care to hear the rest of the statement as he could figure that Norway is also thinking the same thing as him.

'How ironic...'

* * *

**Iceland 2, Norway 0.**

Iceland stared at the field as his players are celebrating their victory upon Norway. He is very surprised that he could defeat his brother's team despite being one of the weakest team in Europe.

He could see Norway's shocked face from where he stood and when Norway turned to face him, he gave a small smirk which say, "I win!"

His brother only turned away, apparently quite pissed by the fact he got beaten by his own little brother.

'I have to thanks the old man later...'[1]

* * *

**Cyprus 1, Iceland 0.**

"Oh well, what could I say about this?" Iceland sighed as he walked out from the stadium.

He could see Cyprus's happy face as he cheered along with his players over the win against him.

Now he has to work extra hard so that he wouldn't fall behind too far since his brother has gained a win against Slovenia.

* * *

**Albania 1, Cyprus 2.**

He almost couldn't believe he has won for the second time.

He thought that the win against Norway is only by a sheer luck, which only reinforced by the fact they lost against Cyprus.

But he has win! He could made it if things continue like this...

'It's still a very long way though...'

* * *

**Iceland 0, Switzerland 2.**

Iceland didn't feel disappointed, he didn't really mind losing, he has lost more games more than he won it.

And against such an opponent, what could he say?

"Good job there, Vash."

* * *

**Slovenia 1, Iceland 2.**

He won again, he has pinched himself really hard, and he was sure this isn't a dream.

He grinned in excitement as he could see himself, in the future, cheering the fact that they has made it to become the smallest country that has ever compete in World Cup.

* * *

**Iceland 2, Slovenia 4.**

He sometimes wonder if home ground advantage really is there. After all, out of three losses he has suffer, two is made in his own home.

He looked at Slovenia who looked very happy to be able to win the match as that mean that his dream to compete in World Cup again has yet before dead.

For him, standing in third position isn't really that bad, he is only one point behind Albania after all.

* * *

**Switzerland 4, Iceland 4.**

He could see that Vash is disappointed that he failed to won in his own home ground.

After all, who wouldn't when they has a 4-1 lead just to be conceded three times that the win that is in front of their eyes are stolen away.

Then again, it show the determination of his peoples, despite the fact he is one of the smallest and least populated country in Europe, he show that their spirit is as strong as everyone else.

Beside, Slovenia has do him a favor by striking Albania down so that he now has the same point as Albania, 10.

Oh wait, Norway win against Cyprus...

**At that time, the table is like this:**

**1. Switzerlan 12-5 15**

**2. Norwa 9-7 11**

**3. Albani 7-7 10**

**4. Icelan 12-13 10**

**5. Sloveni 9-10 9**

**6. Cypru 4-11 4**

I'm pretty sure that at that time, Norway and Switzerland is the favorite to qualify, but let's see the next matches.

* * *

**Iceland 2, Albania 1.**

He backed away as he saw the Balkan nation is glaring at him, just having his team beaten, not to mention that mean that Albania has to win against Switzerland and Cyprus to qualify...

But being chased by an angry Albania is worth it when that mean winning against Cyprus while Slovenia draw against Norway will mean he go to play-off, with the note he didn't lose to Norway, as the instant qualification has been almost booked by Switzerland after they win against Norway 2-0, since that mean he has to hope Switzerland lost twice while he defeat both Cyprus and Norway.

**The table at that time:**

**1. Switzerlan 14-5 18**

**2. Icelan 14-14 13**

**3. Sloveni 11-10 12**

**4. Norwa 9-9 11**

**5. Albani 8-9 10**

**6. Cypru 4-13 4**

At that time, Iceland is in the brink of qualifying to play-off as long as they win against Cyprus since even if Slovenia win too, Switzerland would probably strike Slovenia down.

* * *

**Iceland 2, Cyprus 0.**

He jumped in excitement as the final whistle is blown, signalling the end of the match which ended in his win, which would smooth his way to play-off, but...

Holy shit, Slovenia win how many?!

This is bad...

**1. Switzerlan 16-6 21**

**2. Icelan 16-14 16**

**3. Sloveni 14-10 15**

**4. Norwa 9-12 11**

**5. Albani 9-11 10**

**6. Cypru 4-15 4**

For Iceland, Slovenia winning 3-0 against Norway mean a disaster as when Iceland lost to Norway, Slovenia only need a draw with Switzerland to advance to play-off.

* * *

**Norway 1, Iceland 1.**

A draw, but the draw is enough to keep his dream alive as Slovenia lose to Switzerland at the same time.

Norway looked at me with the eyes that saying, "I has lost to you, and I will make sure you will regret it if you lost to someone in the play-off.

Talking about the play-off, Sweden is also there, while Denmark despite their win, is unable to qualify as he only has 10 point after the match with Malta is counted out, while he still have 14 point after the match with Cyprus is ignored...

Oh yeah, he really has to met the old man and thank him for making it this far, and Sweden too, since the old man come from his country, oh, and Switzerland too, for beating Slovenia.

The final table of the group:

**1. Switzerlan 17-6 24**

**2. Icelan 17-15 17**

**3. Sloveni 14-11 15**

**4. Norwa 10-13 12**

**5. Albani 9-11 11**

**6. Cypru 4-15 5**

Yaay! Iceland has made it to the play-off! He felt quite bad for making Finland the only team in Scandinavia that never made it to play-off at the very least...[2]

* * *

Iceland wait patiently as the opponent he is going to face is being drawn out.

He is practically shaking with anxiousness and excitement that Sweden has to help him to stop shaking.

He know he is one of the least favored team to exceed the play-off as his opponent could be France or Portugal, which would be very bad. Croatia and Greece isn't any better, the two of them is classified as the heavy powers in Europe after all.

When he saw he is going to face against Croatia, he could see that the Balkan nation look somehow relieved and happy upon having him as his opponent...

Oh, just wait until he kick him back to home just like he did to his brother Albania...

Ah, Sweden is facing Portugal...

* * *

**Iceland 0, Croatia 0.**

Iceland is very worried when one of his player receive a red card just when the game is in it's heat, and seeing Croatia that happy make him want to punch the Balkan nation in the face, or kick his vital region will do...

But when there's no goal scored at all, he smiled happily since that mean that he only need to score at Zagreb as long as the he didn't lose, and he will go to World Cup and be the smallest nation that ever participate in World Cup.

Uh, Sweden lose to Portugal, is that mean I am the last hope for the Nordics?

* * *

**Croatia 2, Iceland 0.**

Iceland stood quiet in the bench as the final whistle is blown, along with the end of his dream.

He felt a tear slipping down his cheek as his dream is crushed in front of his own eyes, the dream that every single small country like him has been dreaming.

To think that his fairy tale has to end with a tragedy just when it's one step away from the happy ending...

He is very close, very, very close to go to Brazil to represent the Nordics, he is very close to be the smallest country to ever compete in World Cup, only two goals away from fulfilling his dream...

When he arrived at his home, he immediately went to his room and locked the door, sobbing to himself for hours...

Then, he hear a knock at the door of his room.

"Iceland, are you here?" He heard Finland calling him.

He wiped his tear and replying, "Yes, I am."

He isn't surprised just how hoarse his voice is.

He has been crying for two hours or so?

"Iceland, are you alright? Please open the door for us." Finland pleaded.

Iceland sighed before stood up and unlocked the door...

And in seconds, his room is filled by his fellow Nordics.

He could see Sweden's eyes is a bit red, probably also crying over his loss to Portugal.

Norway went and hugged him, and just then, he broke down crying at Norway's shoulder.

"I know, it's very painful... It's the first time for you after all..." Norway said as he soothed Iceland's back with his hand.

"After more than half a century..." Iceland said between his sobs.

"I know... You're very close, we're very proud of you,little brother..." Norway said.

Iceland smiled a bit before he released himself from Norway and sighing before wiping away his tears and take a glass of drink water.

"You know, Sweden also reduced to sobbing mess after he lost to Portugal..." Finland said.

"Sh't 'p." Sweden mumbled.

The End.

**Not every fairy tale ended in with a happy ending, for Iceland, his fairy tale ended with bitter ending... but for the next chapter, we will met the Nation who has a happy ending for his or her fairy tale...**

**[1] The old man that Iceland refer to is the coach, Lars Lagerback, the mastermind behind Iceland's successful campaign.**

**[2] As far as I know, Finland and Iceland never made it to play-off in any International competition, until Iceland qualify to play-off, which make Finland the only Nordics that never made it to play-off.**

**Try to guess who will be starred in the next chapter, hint: His/Her story ended in happy ending.**

**And Iceland's reaction to his loss is basically me reaction when I'm only two point short from joining the national mathematical competition in my country.**

**Sorry for my shitty attempt of fluff.**


End file.
